


Where Do We Go From Here

by Overstressed_Lesbian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony lives, Tony retires, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overstressed_Lesbian/pseuds/Overstressed_Lesbian
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERSNOT AVENGERS ENGAME COMPLIANTTony wakes up in the hospital just happy to be alive and surrounded by family. All he wants to do is rest and retire. Unfortunately, the world needs help putting itself back together after the events of the snap. All of the Avengers, both old and new, are going to have to work together to fix this one.My take on events after endgame where I fix the ending.





	Where Do We Go From Here

Tony didn’t want to get up. He still felt exhausted and honestly, he felt like he deserved to sleep in a little. He tried to go back to sleep but an odd weight on his chest kept him awake. That was weird. Maybe Morgan crawled into bed with him at some point?

He tried to move a little, to ease the pressure on his lungs and a sharp bolt of pain shot through him. Okay, not trying that again. 

God was he really that old that he hurt this much in the mornings? He tried to stay in shape, he really did. Maybe he’d have to start doing yoga with Pepper in the mornings. 

Guess it was time to get up then. Tony opened his eyes and immediately shut them when they were hit with a blinding light. What, did Pepper open the curtains this morning or something? Even then there’s no reason why his room should be this bright. And what was that beeping? Tony didn’t set any alarms these days. It sounded almost like...

It came flooding back to him. The time travel, the fight with Thanos, snapping his fingers. Wow, he really didn’t expect to make it through that one. I mean, yeah, Iron Man was kind of known for pulling off miracles but even for him, this was a lot. 

He cracked his eyes open again, prepared for the blinding light, and began to look around the room. He was in a hospital, obviously. He could see the heart monitor next to him that he thought was an alarm clock a minute ago. Next to it was an IV pole which he followed to the needle in his arm.

Now that he thought about it, he was afraid to turn his head to see his other arm. Even though most of his body was still pretty numb, the fact that he couldn’t feel his right arm concerned him. After seeing what the stones did to Bruce, he had a strong feeling he wouldn’t be using that arm any time soon.

Moving his head just slightly, he breathed a sigh of relief. Pepper sat in one of the hospital chairs, Morgan in her lap, both of them fast asleep. Next to her, Peter and May were leaned against each other, also asleep. Judging by the state everyone was it, it hadn’t been too long after the fight. Peter still had smudges of dirt across his face, a couple of butterfly bandages above his eyebrow. May had a death grip on her nephew’s arm as if even while she was sleeping, she was afraid he would disappear. Pepper also had streaks of sweat and dirt on her face, but Tony was happy to see she looked relatively unharmed. 

It worked. Tony got to keep his family. All of them. He won. He knew there was probably more to the story that he needed to know, but for now, he was content enough with being surrounded by the people he cared about, that he allowed himself to drift back to sleep, a smile on his face. 

 

This time Tony woke up with the sound of people. 

“So, there I was, crawling up the side of the Washington monument, trying to save my friends-” Someone was saying in a dramatic voice.

“Where’s the Washington Mon-mon-monment?” Said a second voice, struggling with the last word. 

“Washington DC.”

“Okay. Where’s that?”

Tony cracked his eyes open slightly. Peter sat next to him with Morgan now sitting in his lap. She looked up at him, enthralled in whatever story he was telling her. 

Peter thought for a moment and then pointed to the left, “That direction,” He answered her question.

“Okay,” She said, satisfied with his answer.

“So I was crawling up as fast as I could, and I was really high up, and I was shooting webs like this,” he pointed his arm as if he was going to shoot webs, “and when I got to the top, I flung myself at the window to break it open.”

“Mommy says I’m not supposed to break windows, even though daddy breaks things all the time,” Morgan said matter-of-factly. 

“That’s a very good rule,” Peter agreed, “I’m also not supposed to break things. But sometimes I get special permission in emergencies.”

“Because you’re Spiderman?”

“Exactly,” he tapped her nose and she giggled.

This is all Tony has ever wanted. Ever since Morgan was born, he dreamed of her meeting Peter. He knew they’d get along great. He continued to watch his two children bond until they were all interrupted by a voice on his other side.

“Tony. I know you’re awake.” Peter and Morgan both looked at up and stopped immediately.

Tony opened his eyes all the way and turned to see who gave his position away.

Rhodey sat in a chair on his other side, a good-natured smile on his face.

“Traitor,” Tony croaked out, his voice raspy.

“Mr. Stark-“

“Daddy!” 

Both of his kids started talking at the same time.

“No, no, no, don’t let me interrupt. I want to hear how Spiderman saved everyone at the Washington Monument.”

Peter flushed with embarrassment, “You’ve heard the story already.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get the theatrical production of it. Seriously, you’re a great storyteller,” he smiled as Peter blushed even more. 

“How are you feeling Tones,” Rhodey asked.

Tony sighed dramatically, “will you just let me have one touching moment with my kids without interrupting?”

It seemed impossible that Peter blushed even more. 

“Seriously, how are you,” Rhodey repeated. 

“Fantastic, honestly,” Tony said in typical fashion, “don’t even know why those stones were such a big deal. Pretty harmless actually.”

Rhodey chuckled, “Well good to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor. Though it’s probably just all the drugs they’ve got you knocked up on that’s keeping your spirits up.” 

“Is that why I can’t feel my toes?” Tony joked.

“How does your arm feel?” Peter asked in a quiet voice. He and Morgan had gone suspiciously quiet. It seemed like Morgan was also purposely avoiding looking at Tony.

“Which one?” Tony tried to keep the mood light.

“Tony,” Peter said in a serious voice. He looked scared which was concerning to Tony.

“I’m honestly avoiding thinking about it. Give it to me straight, what’s the prognosis?” Tony conceded. Guess it was time to get the difficult stuff out of the way.

Before Rhodey could answer the question, Pepper walked in. She looked a lot better than last time Tony had woken up. She had obviously showered recently and even though she still looked tired, it seemed like she had at least rested briefly at some point. 

She saw Tony awake and breathed a sigh of relief, “You’re awake.”

She took her seat in the chair next to the hospital bed and leaned forward. For a second Tony thought she was going to kiss him and then she said, “I swear to god Anthony Stark if you ever-“

“I’m done,” Tony immediately started, “No more. I’m retired. I just want to live out my life reading about composting.”

Pepper laughed wetly, and Tony saw the tears welling up in her eyes, “Oh yeah you’re done. You’ve saved the world enough for a lifetime.”

She wiped tears off her face and whispered, “It’s okay Tony. You can rest now. We’re okay, all of us.”

And looking around the room at his family, Tony knew she was right. He had everything he ever needed right here.

“About the arm,” Rhodey started again, “Dr. Strange did his best but…” He trailed off.

Tony finally decided to bite the bullet and take a look. What he saw definitely wasn’t a pretty sight. The majority of the arms was a charred mess, and that’s what was left of it. It ended just above the elbow. It made Tony a little sick looking at it honestly. He took a deep breath.

“Well if I can survive shrapnel in my chest for several years and a brief bout of Palladium poisoning, then I can get through this.”

And the strangest part? Tony knew it was true. It seemed so long ago that he lay in that cave, a piece of shrapnel trying to pierce his heart. But he fought his way to get here, and there’s no way he wasn’t going to fight to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> @ Joe and Anthony Russo I'm fixing the ending for you. In case you were wondering, the title and chapter title are based on the musical episode of Buffy the vampire slayer. Want to talk about how much you love Peter Parker? Follow me on Tumblr overstressedlesbian.tumblr.com


End file.
